A Scarecrow in Remnant
by Kamikaze Bacon
Summary: I know I haven't posted anything so here is something to chew on. If you guys want, I might continue this. Honestly, there aren't enough Kakashi/RWBY crosses.


**FIRST OFFICAL CHAPTER. SORRY ABOTU LATE UPDATES.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR RWBY BY THE WAY.**

Kakashi woke up in a forest, not that that was bad in itself, the bad part was that it wasn't snowing. He had been in a mission in the land of tea, hunting a missing nun and his compatriots. The last thing he had remembered was that they were in a fight and... _Oh. _Bright flash. He weaved through a chain of familiar hand seals **Kuchiyose no Justu! **He slammed his hand into the ground and a familiar puff of black smoke appeared.

"Yo Kakashi... Something weird is going on, this isn't the land of tea." Pakkun said.

Kakashi nearly rolled his eye. "Of course I know that, do you know where we are? Kakashi's sense of curiosity was awakened when he saw Pakkun's eyes widen. Pakkun was unfazed by nearly everything.

"I think we are in a different dimension..." Said Pakkun in a voice dripping with disbelief. Kakashi had the same reaction. "A different dimension?" Kakashi asked.  
"How did you get here?" inquired Pakkun  
"I am not sure..." Kakashi saw Pakkun swivel his head. he immediately crouched.

"What is it?" Pakkun looked up at him.  
"I smell 4 unfamiliar scents and some of the guys we were hunting." Pakkun said, pointing into the forest. "Alright." Kakashi got up.  
"Be careful Kakashi." Pakkun said.

"I will." He answered. Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi swiveled his wolf mask over his face. He started jumping through the trees. While he was moving toward the scents which Pakkun had sensed a few things went through his head. He was hesitant to show his ninjutsu to the people of this world unless he actually had to. He wanted ninjutsu to be his trump card. When they found out about his ninjutsu he would keep Chidori in reserve. With this in mind he kept going. He finally got to the scene. The nin had 4 girls, all in their teens, 3 of them were around his age captive in a clearing. The last one looked younger. They were in outfits that looked totally foreign to him. They all looked like civilians. 4 of the nin were guarding the prisoners, one to each. There were another three that were conversing, probably deciding what to do. Kakashi formulated a plan.

-  
Ruby was confused. These people had seemingly come out of nowhere. They were also as fast, if not faster than her. They were all in unfamiliar clothes and armor, and were those _knives? _Seriously, who used knives these days. Oh and they had those throwing stars! They were like ninjas! She looked at her teammates, they seemed unsure of what to do. She had to break free. She tested the bonds, they seemed to be made of some kind of wire. She winced as they dug into her wrists, bound behind her back. Then she heard a whistling noise. She looked behind her. Her guard fell to the ground. She looked around puzzled. The guards around her teammates were also down. That was even more confusing. _Who _saved them? And then another figure jumped into the clearing out of nowhere. Or rather two figures, but one of them turned to smoke when they hit the clearing. The other three captors turned around, their eyes full of _fear? _One of them screamed a word that she didn't understand, _ANBU? _What does that mean?

Kakashi had a shadow clone attack simultaneously with him. He knew for a fact that none of the missing nin were trackers. He threw a kunai into both of his targets as he jumped into the clearing. The scream of "ANBU!" Went into the air as the last three tried to run. One tried to use **Shunshin **away. Kakashi targeted him first and he received a shrunken until the back. The other two watching the demise of their comrade, decided that running was futile tried to fight. The first one rushed and tried to gut him with a kunai while the other was right behind with a katana held high. The ANBU nearly rolled his eye. He didn't even need to use Obito's eye. He spun to his right to avoid the kunai and took hold of the back of the first nin's shirt and pulled him into his spin. When he stopped spinning he was facing toward the 2nd missing nin. The 2nd nin tried to stop his swing but was to late and his eyes widened as his comrade absorbed the blow. Kakashi pushed the dead nin into his comrade. They fell into a heap on the ground. He stared down at the man, struggling to get the corpse off of himself.

The man suddenly looked into the eyeholes of the wolf mask staring down at him. He recognized something that made him start to tremble in fear.

"Sh...sh... Sharingan!" He managed to get out before Kakashi sunk his chokuto into him. Kakashi flicked the blood off of his sword. Then he saw the blood on his pants. He sighed, it took a long time to get the blood out. Then he looked at the captives. They looked at him in fear. He let out another sigh. The wolf mask probably wasn't helping. He had brought his old joining outfit with him along with his father's white chakra saber for traveling but had donned his ANBU outfit for the actual mission. He decided to lift his mask to put the girls at ease.

Ruby looked at the man that was staring at hm. He had silver hair (did _he dye it?) _a gray vest, black shirt and pants, and armguards. What was most frightening however, was the mask. It looked like a wolf with red streaks. She wasn't sure what to think. The man had just _killed _without any kind of reaction but he had saved them. Then he saw a hand reach out and slide the mask up. She nearly let out a gasp. Half of his face was covered by another mask and he only had one eye open. She looked closer. The other eye had what appeared to be a scar over it. _Did he lose his eye? _From what she could discern, the man was about Yang's age. They stared at each

other before he walked over to the dead bodies and picked up his weapons.

Weiss was the first to speak. "What are you doing? Set us free!" She yelled in an indignant voice. The silver haired man/boy looked at her and cocked his head. For the first time, he spoke.

"Ehm... Do you happen to know where I am?" He asked. Weiss looked like she was about to reply but Blake cut her off. "You are in the kingdom of Vale." The boy took this in and gave a questioning look.  
"Where?" Ruby saw her teammates looking at each other with the same 'is he serious?' Look.  
The boy noticed and said in an annoyed voice. "Do you know how to get back to the land of fire?"

"The what of what?" Asked Yang  
The boy looked even more exasperated. "Land of Fire."  
Blake decided to step in. "There is no such thing as the 'Land of Fire' on Vytal." The silver haired boy seemed to take this in and muttered something to himself.

Kakashi knew at that point that Pakkun was right. He let out another tired sigh. He took out a kunai. They all tensed as he walked to the youngest one. They relaxed when they saw him free the girl.

The girl seemed to perk up imediately "Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! Team leader of team RWBY!" She said, gesturing to the other girls. He freed the other girls. He saw them pick up _weapons? _He was on guard now, he shouldn't really be surprised he supposed. There were kunoichi younger than them in Konoha.

"Umm... mr. Ninja! What's your name?" Asked the girl in yellow. Kakashi decided that being polite would help him more than keeping secrets in this world (of course minus ninjutsu).

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." He said. He decided to sate his own curiosity. "Why do you all have weapons?"  
"We are huntresses of course, surely you know what they are." The one in white said, the contempt was oozing out of her voice.

"Hey, chill Ice princess, he just saved us." Said the one in yellow, obviously more easy going. "My name is Yang! That's Weiss and Blake." She said, gesturing at the one in white and the one in black."

"So, Hatake, where do you come from?" Kakashi's eye twitched. "Hatake is my family name. My given name is Kakashi." He said.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Yang with a big grin on her face. Kakashi took the opportunity to take his hita-ate out and pull it over Obito's eye. He looked at Ruby and nodded.

They walked off.

Ozpin inspected the boy in front of him. He tried to read what the boy was thinking but considering the fact that he could see less than a 3rd of his actual face, he was less than succesful. From what he could glean however, he seemed bored.

"Thats a quite fantastical tale you just told Mr. Hayate."

Kakashi looked back with the same indifferent look and nodded.

"I thank you for looking after my students. Seeing how you are in a new world, how would you like to be a student at my school?

**BOOM FIRST CHAPTER DONE. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAD A CRAP TON OF HOMEWORK (EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SPRING BREAK) AND I PROCRASTINATED A BIT, APOLLOGIES. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**THIS IS THE OFFICAL FIRST CHAPTER BY THE WAY**


End file.
